zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Majora's Mask-rewrite chapter 9
Chapter 9:Around town “ That mask…the Skull kid used the power of the mask to do those terrible things! Well, whatever it takes, we’ve got to do something about it! The swamp, mountains, ocean, and canyon that Tael was trying to tell us about… I bet he was referring to the four areas outside town. But what does he mean by ‘the four that are there’? I have no idea. He always skips the important stuff.” Tatl said “ Should we start with the swamp?” Link suggested. “ No. Can we actually take a break? We can always rewind time whenever we want, right? I say we stroll the town for awhile.” Kayla complained. “ Alright. Where do you want to go first, Kayla?” Link asked. “ Is there a place where we can get some food and sleep?” “Excuse me children? Are you lost?” a voice said. They turned around in surprise. “ A young women, a little older than Kayla, was staring at them with blue eyes. She was tall and slender. And short, chestnut-brown hair. Kayla had an idea. “ We can’t find our parents! Is there a place where me and my brother can stay and eat? Please?” she did a puppy dog face. “ Oh, poor things! You ccan come with me to my inn. The stock pot inn? I run it, it’s just in eastern clock town.” she offered. “ Yes please! And thank you!” It was a short walk. When they got inside Link nearly had a heart attack. A tall man with a bushy mustache, and intimidating face. Was standing by a waiting bench. “ INGO?! What are you doing here?!” link exclaimed. The man glared down at him. “ Hm? Don’t bother me right now! I’m busy!” he barked. Kayla and Link both flinched. “ Come to the kitchen with me, I’ll cook you up something!” the woman said. After tasting her soup they both nearly gagged on it, so Kayla made pizza bagels. “ Mmm! Wha us thus?” “ don’t talk with your mouth full! It’s called Pizza! Haven’t you ever had it, Link?” she asked. He shook his head. “Oh, You poor child! I kid that’s never had pizza? It’s so sad.” she patted his head. They finished up, and the woman came back. “did you enjoy it? Oh, I’m sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Anju!” “ I’m Kayla, and this is my brother Link.” Link cast a quick glance at her. “ Lovely names. I have an empty room upstairs that you can rest in, ok?” “Since when am I your brother?” Link asked when they got into bed. “ Relax, just go with it! But you gotta admit, we kind of DO look related. We both have the same color hair and eye. But, this is just for Anju, ok?” Kayla explained. “ Alright… don’t take advantage of me all the time. I’m just helping you, because without me, where would you be? That’s right, lost” He smiled. “But, yeah, we do kinda look related. Let’s get some sleep.” “ Kayla? C’mon, we got to go now. It’s already 8:00, and I want to stop by North clock town.” Link shook her arm. “ Why don’t we just leave her here?” Tatl whispered. “ I don’t think we should…” “ Come on, we’ll come back for her! She’s still asleep!” Link sighed. “Fine. But we come right back after I’m done, ok?” Kayla heard the door open, and close. “ Wait! I’m up!” she slurred, and went through the door after him. Link was down the stairs when he felt some one grab his shoulder. He unsheathed his sword quickly and turned around, to see Kayla staring at him. “ Relax! It’s just me.” she reassured. Link looked embarrassed. “ Um, uh-” “ You really thought that you could get rid of me so easily?” she laughed. “ I didn’t know you had a sword! Looks cool. Let’s go to north clock town, okay?” He nodded and headed out with her. “ Isn’t it nice doing a night walk? I used do this almost every night with my mom.” Kayla said. “ Mm hm. Hey, who’s that guy over there? See, over by the slide.” “ Dunno…. So why did you want to come here Link?” Kayla asked. “ I wanted to see the great fairy again. I caught her stray already, so I thought we could see what will happen.” he explained. “ Oh. Ok, let’s go in.” “ Wow. It’s weird… like deju` vu. C’mon. Let’s do this!” Kayla hooted. Link let it go and watched it spin around with the others, and the Great fairy appeared. “ Oh, thank you! I know what has happened. I have a special mask for you, that attracts stray faries in temples when you wear it .” she gave Link a pretty looking mask that looked like her face. “Thanks!” he quickly went out with Kayla. “ Well… not what I had in mind, but… try it on!” Kayla encouraged. “Alright” He put it on, and Kayla burst out laughing.“ What? What do I look like?” he sounded worried. “ A gender confused person! You’re wearing a girly mask, it doesn’t transform you into a real fairy, Link.” she giggled. He quickly took it of, his face was beet-red. “ Hey… who’s that woman?” Kayla pointed down at an elderly woman with a large bag on her back coming through the gate. “ Should we help her? That looks heavy.” they went down to where she was. Suddenly, the man they saw earlier ran over to her, smacked her, and snatched the bag. “ Oh no! Link! Stop him!” Link was already after him, sword unsheathed. “Stop!” Link yelled. The guy just looked back, and kept running. Link didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t just kill some one. “Link! Don’t let him get away! If you don’t want to kill him, just use the FLAT of your sword!” Kayla called. Better. Link ran closer to him and struck him with the flat of his sword. The guy stumble, dropped the bag, and ran through the gate. Link picked up the bag and went over to the lady. Kayla was already comforting and calming her down. “Ma’am? I got you back your bag. Are you alright?” he asked. “ yes. Thanks to you, that thief didn’t make off with my bombs! Oh, I must thank you, you nice little boy… take this.” she handed Kayla a round, blue mask with a skull on it. “Bombs? Why would you have bombs?” “ Oh, my son runs the bomb shop in West Clock town.” she replied. “sure as heck that I didn’t expect that.” Link mumbled. “Well, I best be going on now, goodnight…” She walked off. “ Link. To make it fair, I want to try on this mask.” Kayla declared. “alright, go ahead.” She put it on. “ it smells like gun powder…hey what happens when-” The mask suddenly exploded. “ Kayla! Are you ok?!” She scrambled to her legs. “ Awesome! A bomb mask! This is great, Link! Oohh, and it can be used over and over! Endless explosives!!” She chattered excitingly. “ Oh Kayla… what am I gonna do with you?” XD